A Special Birthday
by K a w a i i - S y a o r a n
Summary: Syaoran is a lonely 4 year old and he meets Sakura who becomes his only and special friend that he will never forget. [this is my first story...no flames..please.] One-shot.


A Special Birthday  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.  
  
*Takes place in Hong Kong*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Normal POV  
  
4-year-old Li Xiao Lang got up from his comfortable bed ready to begin his training.  
  
He grumbled. Mother and the clan are no fun. I always have work to do while everyone else got to do what he wanted and today is my birthday too!!  
  
Xiao Lang's POV  
  
I walked into the hallway and was practically tackled! All of my annoying sisters and Meiling practically hugged me to death.  
  
Ahh get off me!! I screamed.  
  
Unfortunately they didn't hear me and continued to "kill" me. Then finally my mother came half an hour later and told them to get off because I had to train.  
  
I sighed.  
  
Does she ever think of anything else besides training? Will I ever get a break? I thought  
  
'Xiao Lang, what are you just standing there for?' breaking my train of thought. 'Are you going to stand there all day and don't do anything, shall I tell the elders'.  
  
No. I mumbled.  
  
'Then get going'  
  
I nod.  
  
*~*~*In the training room*~*~*  
  
Outside the window I can see many children playing and having fun. Training is good but not all the time not every single day of your life.  
  
I punched and kicked the "dummy" in anger. I had no friends. I was always anti-social. I wish I did though, but no one is good especially girls.  
  
I trained for an hour until Feimei [one of my sisters] came into the room and requested that I come with her.  
  
*~*~*Not in the training room anymore*~*~*  
  
Wiping the sweat from my brow with the back of my hand, I followed her out to the dinning room...and then I saw balloons and a lot kids from my class and some others.  
  
When I walked in they screamed "surprise" and I had no idea what was going on, why were they giving me a party? I wasn't allowed to have fun. Then I saw my mother smiling at me. She must of saw my puzzled expression because then she nodded.  
  
Fifteen minutes had passed and it was getting quite boring. Nobody was playing with me. That is until I saw a little girl come up to me. I didn't like girls so I just glared at her. She was approaching me.  
  
'Hi, happy birthday she said shyly. My name is Kinomoto Sakura. What is yours?  
  
None of your business. I said  
  
Oh...ok...do you wanna play with me? She asked innocently.  
  
I turned to look at her. She was pretty. WAIT what am I thinking! I hate girls!  
  
'Please' she pleaded.  
  
Fine...I grumbled.  
  
'YAY' she cheered and jumped up and down.  
  
*~*~*Outside in the garden*~*~*  
  
'Oh My Gosh' she exclaimed. 'its soooo pretty, lookie at the cherry blossoms! They are like me. My name means cherry blossoms' she told me.  
  
Acting bored, I yawned. So what do you wanna play?  
  
'Oooo lets play tag' she said enthusiastically.  
  
Fine.  
  
'You be it' Sakura said.  
  
Ok.  
  
*~*~*30 minutes later*~*~*  
  
Wow...she's fast.*pant*  
  
'Am I too fast?!" Sakura teased  
  
No. I glared and actually smiled. Wow...this is actually fun! I have never had fun before...I must of stopped running and frowned because the next thing I knew was:  
  
'Hey! Hello! You there!?'  
  
Huh? I looked up and I saw Sakura's face right in front of mine. I blushed.  
  
'What's wrong?' she looked at me concerned  
  
N-nothing...*thinks* she's so nice.  
  
'Oh ok. Do you wanna go back inside? I'm getting kinda sleepy' she said, yawning.  
  
Sure *yawn*  
  
*~*~*In a bush*~*~*  
  
OH MY GOSH!!! KAWAI!!!  
  
ADORABLE!!  
  
Shhhh......they'll hear us!  
  
BUT THEY ARE SO CUTE!!  
  
Be quiet fuutie!  
  
*~*~*Inside*~*~*  
  
'Ooohhh the party's over!?' exclaimed Sakura  
  
*Shrugs* oh well-  
  
Sakura-san! There you are!  
  
Otou-san!  
  
Come on Sakura-san its late and we need to go home now. Say bye bye to your friend.  
  
Xiao Lang's POV  
  
'Awww ok Otou-san. Bye bye...um.--'  
  
..Syaoran  
  
'Bye bye Syaoran! See you another time!' Sakura smiled then yawned.  
  
Bye bye Sakura...I said quietly waving my small hand...and she left.  
  
Oh no...she left...I'll never see Sakura again! A single tear rolled down my cheek and onto something on the floor.  
  
I bent down to pick it up. It was the cherry blossom that she wore in her hair today.  
  
I hugged it close to my heart and now I know that I will see her again...some day.  
  
For now this was the best birthday ever..  
  
A/N-Please read and review please no flames. I'm VERY sensitive. 


End file.
